


The Clouds on a Stormy Day

by maddiecasket



Series: At the End of the Day [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiecasket/pseuds/maddiecasket
Summary: Keith works through the issues in his relationship with Kolivan {Prequel to At the End of the Day}





	The Clouds on a Stormy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a prequel to At the End of the Day. I'm also working on a sequel to it so hang in there

Keith closes his eyes when he feels large arms wrap around his neck. He gently places down the jacket he had been sewing and leans into the gentle touch. He's felt it so many times but it never fails to make his heart soar. Even though he knows this relationship will never go further than spending time in bed with each other, he still cherishes being with him.

Keith turns his head to look at Kolivan and smiles gently. He stands up from the chair he was sitting in and gets pulled into Kolivan’s chest. Keith lets out a sigh and wraps his arms loosely around Kolivan's middle. Kolivan gently runs his claws through Keith's hair and leads him over to the bed.

Keith cringes as Kolivan pushes him down and crawls into the bed next to him. But when Kolivan doesn't make any moves and instead lays down next to Keith, he sits up and looks down at Kolivan. His eyes were closed and he had his hands resting on his chest. 

Kolivan cracks an eye open and places a hand on Keith's chest. He gently pushes him back down and mutters something along the lines of ‘go to sleep’. Keith looks over at him one last time before snuggling into the larger galra. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the gentle sound of Kolivan’s heartbeat.

-

When Keith wakes up, Kolivan is nowhere to be seen. The bed looks like no one had ever been there with Keith. He wonders if anyone had come in here or if he had just been dreaming. The only sign someone had been here was that all of Keith's sewing thing had been organized. That had to have been Kolivan. No one had the nerve to touch Keith's things other than him.

Keith sighed and changed into his Blade suit. He decided to get breakfast before he went back to sewing. Kolivan would have his head if he started neglecting his personal health. It may be a friends with benefits relationship but Kolivan still cared deeply about Keith. He had given Keith a mating mark afterall. It wasn't a mating for life deal, but it was still there. 

The food here alternated between good and bad. On certain days everyone was served a goop that had all the nutritional values and vitamins their bodies needed. The other days were food specialized to their species. The Blade of Marmora base did take in refugees so there was a diverse difference in everyone's diets.

Today was gross mush day. Keith almost turned around and left, but he felt a hand rest on his hip and he sighed before taking his portion for breakfast. He walked to a table in the corner of the room, not even waiting for Kolivan to get his food. When Kolivan joined him, he didn't look up or greet him. He silently ate his mush as Kolivan explained some new training idea he wanted to put in place.

Usually Keith would pay attention to this sort of thing, but today Keith just wasn't feeling it. In fact, he hadn't been feeling it for weeks. He simply kept his head down and let people take their anger out on him.

He missed his Shiro, and he wanted to be something more to Kolivan than a bed buddy. He wanted to be praised for things he did well. He wanted someone to sew with, and someone he could talk to without having to worry about judgements. Was it really too much to ask?

Keith pushed his food tray away and stood up to walk away. He would just spend the rest of his day sewing. It was, after all, the only thing that made him comfortable here. It was something no one could judge him about because no one knew. Well, except for Kolivan. But he liked the sewing so Keith didn't need to worry about that.

-

By the end of the day Keith finished the jacket he was working on. It was a dark gray jacket with the red lion's face stitched onto the back. He usually only made stuffed animals, so his jacket wasn't the best quality. He had really only made this because he had made lots of stuffed animals and he was getting tired of it. 

Keith had tried to make clothing when he was little but he had never been very good at it. When he became a teenager he took sewing classes. They had spent a lot of time working on sewing clothing. Before Keith could finish the class he got accepted into the Galaxy Garrison. Sometimes Keith regrets leaving that class.

-

Keith shuts his eyes as he feels an arm wrap around his waist and a large body lay down behind him. The hand runs up and down his stomach in gentle motions, stopping at his belly button to poke and learn. There were still lots of things Kolivan doesn't know about the human body, and Keith didn't feel like telling him.

The hand stops moving and settles back on his hip. He pulls Keith closer to him and rubs his nose against the mating mark on Keith's neck. It's been fading recently and aliens were starting to show an interest in Keith, which Kolivan was very mad about.

Kolivan wished Keith would be more vocal about what made him uncomfortable. He seemed to be sadder than usual, and any signs of affection made him tense up and would bring him to the verge of tears. Kolivan couldn't help but wonder if he felt neglected. He tried to spend as much time with him as he could, but he was the Blade of Marmora leader. He had business to take care of.

Maybe he should just take a week to spend with Keith. Just let Keith lead him around and do what he wants to do. Kolivan knows Keith likes to sew. He should ask Keith to teach him how. He was sure Keith would enjoy that. At least, he hoped he would. He wanted Keith to be happy. He could tell he was getting sick in his head. 

By the time Kolivan got around to asking Keith about sewing, their relationship had become a lot stronger. Keith had opened up about what was making him uncomfortable and Kolivan had done everything he could to make it better. He was even considering the option of mating for life with Keith. He still needed time to consider that option. But it was still there in the back of his mind.

-

Keith snuggled against Kolivan as Kolivan rubbed gentle circles into his stomach. He had gained a lot of weight recently. Keith had been really thin for a while, so Kolivan had made him eat more than he usually did. Keith didn't complain about it, he liked having a little extra weight. Also, Kolivan snuggled with him more and spent more time with him. It really helped Keith be more comfortable and happy at the base.

Keith hadn't been able to talk to his friends in a long time. He barely knew what they had been up to recently. Maybe he'd ask Kolivan about doing a mission with them. It might be a good idea. But you never know what could happen during a mission. It could go wrong at any second. Things like that are always possible, even if its a peaceful mission.

Keith closed closed his eyes and put his hand on top of Kolivan’s larger hand. It stopped moving and Kolivan looked over to Keith. He made a quiet noise, a curious one, and Keith nodded. Kolivan’s eyes lit up and a deep sound, something like a purr, sounded in his throat. He pulled Keith against him and nuzzled his stomach. Keith giggled and placed his hand on Kolivan’s head, scratching gently behind his ear. Keith could easily be happy doing this for the rest of his life.


End file.
